Halloween
by Lovetoread75
Summary: Soda went all out on Halloween and made the gang do the same, oneshot. Please read and review.


**So Halloween is almost here. Hope you all are going to celebrate. Here's my take on how the gang celebrates it. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

It was a usual Saturday morning at the Curtis household except it was not as usual. It was October 31st – Halloween. It was still early and Darry was still asleep. He was awoken though by the revving noise from outside. What the hell he thought looking at the clock and seeing that it was only 8 a.m. The revving sound was his truck. Soda must've taken it, but where on earth was he going this early? He doesn't even usually get up this early Darry thought.

After turning and tossing in his bed unable to fall back asleep Darry was starting to get a headache. So he got up and made himself a cup of coffee, then started on breakfast. After he ate he settled down in his arm-chair with the paper.

Around 10 a.m. Pony walked into the room. "Hey, where's Soda?" He questioned.

"Don't know," Darry shrugged, "he took the truck, your breakfast is on the stove," Darry added.

"Did he tell you he was gonna take it?" Pony asked, sliding a few pancakes onto his plate.

"No he didn't say anything about it," Darry replied.

At this moment the front door slammed and Two-Bit and Steve walked in. Every year the gang got together on Halloween and watched scary movies the whole day. Pony noticed that Two-Bit's and Steve's hair was wet and they reeked. "What happened to you two?" Pony asked.

"We got egged. Some dipshit is celebrating Halloween already," Steve replied.

"Go wash up, you stink," Darry said – disgust in his voice.

After they washed up they helped themselves to the pancakes. "Where's Soda?" Steve asked his mouth full and turning the TV on looking for horror movies marathon.

"Don't know," Darry replied, "he took off this morning, didn't' tell us where he was going."

As if on cue the door opened and Sodapop walked into the room. He had a huge shopping bag in each hand, and a huge smile was plastered on his face.

"Where've you been?" Pony asked.

"To the store," Soda replied, "I got some pumpkins. They are in the truck, and some other supplies. We are decorating this year."

"What's in the bags?" Steve asked. Soda smiled mysteriously. "I got us costumes."

"You what?" Darry said amazed.

"I got us costumes for tonight."

"We ain't wearing no damn costumes," Steve protested.

"Oh, c'mon, man" Soda replied, "it'll be fun. This way when the kids show up trick or treating they'll be scared and it'll be more fun for them."

He set the bags on the floor and started taking the items out of the bag. "This one's for Dally." He took out a black robe with a hood, a mask and a scythe.

"Grim reaper, man," Two-Bit chuckled, "fits him perfectly. Whatdya get for me?"

"This one," Soda searched in the bag, and took out the pants that were green on one side and red on the other. Then he took out the top also green on one side and red on the other, with three huge buttons in the front.

"What's that supposed to be?" Two-Bit asked confused.

"Can't you tell? It's a scary clown. We are gonna paint your hair red too. I got the spray."

"This one's for you Dare," Soda said chuckling and taking out a black top and tights that had skeleton bones on them.

"I'm not wearing this." Darry protested.

"Why?"

"It has tights. There's no way I'm wearing tights." Steve snorted loudly, and Soda laughed in response. "Look how tight it is. You can show off all your muscles and your legs."

"I'm not wearing tights." Darry mumbled under his breath.

At this moment the door opened and Dally walked in – cigarette dangling from his lips, Johnny following right behind him. "What ya hoods up to?" Dally asked coming closer to the couch where everybody gathered around Soda.

"What's going on Pony?" Johnny asked.

"I got everyone costumes for tonight," Soda replied.

"I ain't wearing no damn costume," Dally stated.

"Look grim reaper it fits you perfectly," Soda said holding up the black robe and the scythe.

"You can scare them kids shitless" Steve piped in. Dally smiled- "scaring little bastards that I can do." He took the robe out of Soda's hands, put it on, then went to the mirror. He looked himself over and smiled satisfied while everybody was looking at him.

"Ok, c'mon let's look at the rest of them," Soda prompted. Everybody turned their attention back to Soda. "This one's for you Stevo," Soda said handing the outfit to Steve.

"A pirate, alright man, I can dig that." The outfit included a white blouse with big sleeves, a black vest to put on top of it, black pants, boots, a bandana and a patch to put over one eye. It also included a pair of clip-on hoop earrings. Two-Bit grabbed the earrings and put them on. "How do I look?"

"Like an asshole," Steve replied.

Next was Johnny's. It was a ghost. It was a white robe with a head piece that had holes for the eyes and the mouth shaped like a scream. Johnny put the head piece on, and his big black eyes through the holes looked like he really was haunted.

"Whatdya get for yourself?" Steve asked Soda.

"A werewolf," he replied, taking the costume out of the bag.

"That's tuff" Johnny said.

"Wait, what about me?" Pony asked.

"Here's yours," Soda said taking out green outfit. "Here, it's Peter Pan, the boy that never grows up. It fits you perfectly."

"Peter Pan? How come everyone's scary and mine isn't scary?"

"'Cause you're just not the scary type buddy." Dally snorted as Soda said that.

"Ok let's go now," Soda said next, "those pumpkins are not gonna carve themselves."

"Wait there's a good movie on," Steve complained. Soda came up right to the TV and turned it off, "Out," he commanded.

"Whatever got into you this year?"

Everybody headed for the door. "I can be scary," Pony mumbled under his breath. They took the pumpkins out of the bed of the truck. Soda had other decorations as well. He had cotton spider webs and plastic spiders, a scarecrow, rubber bats to hang around the house and skulls and eyeballs to place around the yard, especially by the door. "This is pretty neat," Two-Bit noted looking at the decorations.

They set the decorations aside for the moment and settled outside and started carving. The pumpkins came with special designs to carve out. Two-Bit got his and immediately started placing his on the pumpkin.

"You got to cut the top off first and take the seeds and the pulp out, you dipshit," Steve said to him.

"Oh," Two-Bit said, then after a pause, "I knew that," he added. He started to cut the top off. Then he took out the seeds with his hand and threw them to the ground, but they landed on Sodapop, who was sitting next to Two-Bit. "Hey watch it," Soda yelled, taking the seeds and throwing them back at Two-Bit.

"You watch it," Two- Bit threw them back at Soda.

"Calm the hell down," Dally barked, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Don't tell me what to do," Soda yelled defensively and threw the seeds at Dally.

"Oh no you didn't," Dally yelled in a threatening voice and threw a whole bunch of seeds and pulp back at Soda. This caused Johnny to giggle and he threw the seeds at Dally, but he didn't aim well and they landed on Pony. "Ew, what are you doing man?" Pony yelled, throwing the seeds back at Johnny, but they landed on Dally, who took them and threw them back at Pony. At this point Steve decided to join, and threw the seeds at Soda. Soon enough they were all throwing the seeds at each other, whooping and laughing. All except for Darry, who got up from his seat and was observing what was going on. He couldn't help but smile seeing how much fun they were having, even Dally.

Finally they stopped and Darry got the broom and placed it in Soda's hands. "Time to clean up the mess little buddy."

"Why me?" Soda whined.

"Why not you?" Darry replied.

"I'll do it," Johnny said quietly, "I don't mind." That made Soda feel bad. "No it's ok Johnnycake, I got it." He got up and started sweeping up the mess that they made.

After that they started carving out the designs that came with the pumpkins. Soda got a different design for each of them.

"Mine is looking so much better than yours Soda," Pony said, showing off his pumpkin.

"Oh please," Soda replied.

"Look at mine, look at mine," Two Bit yelled.

"Shut up," Dally smacked him on the back of his head.

"Look at Dal's," Soda spoke up. "His is coming out really mean looking."

"Mine too," Steve replied.

"Lemme see," Soda asked. Steve turned his pumpkin around for everyone to see. It really did look mean and scary. The corners of the mouth were turned downward, teeth sticking out and small, mean looking slits for the eyes.

"That's tuff," Johnny admired it.

"Lemme see yours, Johnny," Pony asked. Johnny turned his around. "I'm not done yet," he said. He had the mouth and one eye done.

"It's fine," Dally noted, "just make it scarier."

In a little while they were all done with the pumpkins. They placed a small light inside each of them and set them in front of the house.

"Now the other decorations," Soda instructed. Two-Bit grabbed the skulls and arranged them by the wall in front of the house. He also took two of them and placed them right by the door. Steve took the eyeballs and attached them to the doorknob. Pony and Johnny attached the bats to the walls of the house while Dally and Darry spread the spider webs and the spiders on top of the bushes. Then Darry put the scarecrow in the middle.

They went inside and Steve went right to the TV and turned it on. _The beast from 20,000 fathoms_ was on. Soda, however, went straight to the kitchen.

"How come you aren't watching?" Steve asked.

"It's ok, I'm gonna make snacks."

"Whatchya making?" Pony asked looking over Soda's shoulder.

"Ya wait 'n see," Soda replied with a smirk.

Two-Bit settled down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Pony and Johnny sat next him, while Dally and Steve settled down on the floor and Darry was watching sitting in his arm-chair.

It was really quiet in the room except for the TV. The monster on screen was destroying the buildings and killing people. Two-Bit froze staring at the screen intensely. All of the sudden the phone rang, Two Bit jumped in his seat making Pony and Johnny jump too. All the popcorn spilling onto the floor. Steve laughed loudly and Two-Bit looked embarrassed. Darry looked annoyed. "Clean it up," he commanded. Two-Bit started to pick up the popcorn from the floor, throwing it back into the bowl.

"Ew," Pony yelled, "don't throw it back into the bowl." Darry walked up to Two-Bit, took the bowl out of his hands and threw the contents into the garbage. After that they kept watching in silence broken only by an occasional gasp.

When they were on their 3rd movie Soda emerged from the kitchen with a big plate in his hands. On the plate there were various foods that he made. First he had hotdogs wrapped in strips of dough and with painted eyes, nose and mouth.

"What's that supposed to be?" Two-Bit asked.

"It's 'posed to be a mummy." Pony replied for Soda.

"Mm" Soda nodded. Then he had devil eggs that looked like eyeballs. He had painted it blue for the iris and black for the pupil. Next he had what looked like human fingers made out of bananas and painted red for the fingernails and finally he had what looked like intestines covered in blood. Steve gave it whistle – "What's this made of?"

"Puff pastry."

"That's really gross, I'm not eating that," Johnny said wrinkling his nose.

"You should," Soda replied, "it's really good, it's filled with jam."

"No I ain't eating this." Johnny repeated.

"Will you eat this?" Soda went back to the kitchen and retuned carrying a cake. It was covered in white frosting with black spider web made out of chocolate. Two-Bit stuck his finger into the frosting and then licked it. "Mmm, cut me a piece."

Soda set the cake on the table, cut out a big piece, put it on a plate and handed it to Johnny. The rest of them started eating the other foods.

"Oh, this is really good," Two-Bit said stuffing his mouth with the "intestines".

"The cake's really good too." Johnny said through mouthful.

After they ate they kept watching movies, and Soda joined them this time. Dallas, however, got up and started for the door.

"Where are you going Dal?" Soda asked.

"I'll be back." was all Dally said.

In about 10 minutes he came back and went straight to the kitchen table where a pile of candy for trick or treaters was. He sat down on a chair and started unwrapping the candy.

"What a hell are you doing?" Darry asked. Dally smiled slyly, and took out a bunch of small rocks from his pocket. He smiled again and started wrapping the rocks into the candy wrappers. Soda got up from his seat and went to the kitchen to see what Dally was doing, and Johnny followed him.

"What's going on?" Soda asked.

"That would be good for the little bastards." Dally laughed in response. Johnny cleared his throat, "Dal, that's really mean," he said in a quiet voice, "those kids are gonna think it's candy."

"That's the idea," Dally laughed.

"C'mon," Johnny replied, "you are not really going to give them rocks." Dally glared at Johnny, but he met his gaze with those big black eyes staring right into Dally's. "Fine," Dally gave in. He took the rocks and tossed them into the garbage. "Happy now?" He said. Johnny smiled satisfied with his victory.

Then Two-Bit wandered into the kitchen. "I want some candy." he whined, grabbing a few from the pile.

"No, it's for the kids," Soda swatted Two-Bit's hand, "you just ate."

"But I want some candy," Two-Bit whined again. He managed to grab a few, stuffed three candies at once in his mouth and went back to the living room.

A couple of hours passed by. "Ok," Soda said, "I'm gonna put my costume on, I think you guys should too."

"I can't believe you are making me do this." Darry said, "You owe me one."

"Yeah, yeah," Soda laughed. Darry took his costume and went to his room to change. Pony went to his room as well, and the rest of them took turns changing in the bathroom.

"You look really tuff," Johnny said to Ponyboy when he came out of this room.

"So do you." Pony replied, "I wish mine was scary though," he added.

Darry came out of his room and went to the mirror. "I look ridiculous," he complained. Steve snorted and made a face behind Darry's back. Pony covered his mouth with his hands so he wouldn't laugh.

"Nice legs there ballerina," Two-Bit snickered. Darry turned around abruptly. "I swear Two-Bit one more word and there won't be one unbroken bone in your body."

"Ok, ok, sorry." Two-Bit said still chuckling.

"What about these?" Soda asked noticing that Steve didn't put the earrings on.

"I'm no fucking chick," Steve said dead serious.

"Oh, I think they'd look real nice on you," Soda snickered. Steve just glared at him, and Soda dropped the subject.

"Dally looks the tuffest," Johnny said.

"You got **that** right kid," Dally replied while Steve kept checking himself in the mirror. "The little kids better be scared or else," Dally added.

"Now paint my hair, paint my hair you promised," Tow-Bit demanded.

"Fine," Soda said. Soda took out a spray bottle and started spraying Two- Bit's hair red. "Watch it," Two-Bit yelled, "You are getting the spray in my eyes."

"Sorry," Soda replied.

"What's this junk anyway?" Steve picked up another spray bottle and sprayed his hair where it was sticking out from under his bandana. It was green "Hm, I can dig this," he said, spraying the rest of his hair. Then he turned around and aimed the bottle at Two-Bit's shoulders and sprayed.

"What a hell are you doing? You are ruining my costume." Two-Bit yelled.

"How am I ruining it, it's already green," Steve replied with a smirk.

Then Two-Bit picked up another bottle and sprayed directly onto Steve's chest. It was blue.

"Wait Two-Bit where are you going? I'm not done with your hair yet," Soda yelled, but Two-Bit didn't even hear him, he was too busy spraying Steve. Then Pony grabbed a bottle with jet black spray and aimed it at Two-Bit. "So it's like that?" Two-Bit yelled, "Two against one." "C'mon Johnny help me out," Pony yelled. Johnny grabbed another bottle and aimed at Two-Bit. "Make it three." He yelled as he sprayed Two-Bit brown.

" C'mon Soda you are on my side right?" Two Bit yelled.

"Ok," Soda laughed and sprayed red on Ponyboy. Pony only laughed and sprayed back at Soda. They started running around the room chasing each other and spraying, laughing uncontrollably.

It was around six. "The kids should be here soon," Soda said. Everybody put their masks on.

"Wait I know a trick we can play on them," Pony said.

"What is it?" Soda asked, and Dally seemed interested all of the sudden. "Darry, do we have any large cardboard box?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Yeah we actually do. The pumpkins came in a box it's still in the truck." Soda said.

"Can you go get it?"

"What's it for?" Soda asked.

"Just get the box you'll see."

Soda went out and returned in a few minutes carrying a pretty big box. "Thanks." Pony said. He took the scissors and cut off the flaps of the box. Then he cut out a hole in the bottom of the box and turned it over so that the bottom was now on top. Then he went to the closet and took out an old tablecloth. "Is it ok if I cut a hole in this, we never use it anyway," he asked Darry.

"Ok," Darry nodded. Pony cut a hole in the tablecloth and put it over the box. Then he went to the kitchen and got a plastic bowl. He cut a hole in the bottom and placed it on top of the box and filled it with candy.

"Now Two-Bit go under the box," he said, "and put your hand through the hole. When the kids reach for the candy you stick your hand out, scare the daylights out of them."

"That's a pretty neat idea," Two-Bit said. "Too bad they won't see my costume, and we painted my hair for nothing, but I'm up for it." Everybody liked the trick, and nodded in agreement.

"And you said I can't be scary," Pony said to Soda.

"Alright, alright you can be scary, I guess."

Dally put his mask on and headed outside.

"Where are **you** going? Darry asked.

"Got my own thing to do." Dally replied coolly. He went outside and sat down on a chair on the porch next to the door, holding his scythe in his right hand.

"He looks just like part of the decorations." Steve said looking through the widow.

"I think that's what he's going for." Darry replied.

They all stood by the window, and soon enough they saw a bunch of kids approaching. They were all dressed up in cute costumes, carrying their pumpkin-shaped baskets. They looked about seven or eight. Greaser kids. Socs wouldn't be found on this side of town.

They boy was dressed as a vampire, wearing a black outfit with a cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside and his hair was heavily greased. One girl was wearing red riding hood costume. It was a cute white dress with a red cloak. She was wearing the hood on. The other girl was dressed as a witch – black outfit with a black pointy hat.

The kids stopped in the yard to admire the decorations. The red riding hood was about to touch Dally's sleeve when Dally suddenly jumped out of his seat with a scream. The kids screamed and ran a few feet back, then realizing it was just a prank they carefully came up to the door, and the boy rang the bell. The guys saw the whole thing through the window. All except for Two-Bit, who was inside the box.

Soda opened the door.

"Trick or treat," the boy said.

"Oh, such nice costumes," Soda said in the nicest tone of voice he could muster, "help yourselves," he said pointing at the bowl with candy.

The kids looked a little intimidated by the 5 guys in scary costumes, but still started grabbing the candy and putting it into their baskets. Right when the witch was grabbing a big chocolate bar Two-Bit stuck his hand out grabbing hers. All the kids screamed and the witch dropped her basket on the floor. Then realizing it this was another prank she started laughing. The boy started laughing too. Two-Bit laughed from inside the box, and his laughter was a little creepy since it was muffled by the box.

The red riding hood, however, wasn't laughing. She still wasn't over her encounter with Dally. Johnny noticed that her hands were shaking when she was trying to grab the candy. Johnny felt bad for her so he came by, took some candy from the bowl and put it in her basket. She seemed a little scared of him too since he was wearing a ghost costume, and she was glancing apprehensively at the pirate.

"Who's he?" the boy asked pointing at Pony.

"He's Peter Pan." Soda replied.

"Who's that?"

"You never heard of Peter Pan?"

"No," the boy shook his head.

"Well," Soda replied, "he was a boy who never grew up. When you go home tonight ask your mom to get you the book about him."

"Ok," the boy nodded.

The kids left, and the guys gathered by the window waiting for the next trick- or- treater. Soon they saw an older girl approaching the house. She looked around twelve or thirteen. Even though she was older she still fell for Dally's trick thinking that the grim reaper was part of the decorations and right when she was about to ring the bell Dally jumped up from his seat with a scream. She gasped and stepped back. Dally started laughing, and the girl was just standing in the distance trying to decide if she should get to the door or leave. "Oh, c'mon," Dally said still laughing, "I won't hurtya, I'm not such an asshole." She hesitated for a moment then proceeded to the door and rang the bell looking at Dally apprehensively the whole time.

Again it was Soda who opened the door. The girl was wearing a skeleton outfit similar to Darry's but instead of tights she was wearing a long black lace skirt. Her face was painted pure white with dark circles around the eyes and black lips. Her fingernails were painted black as well. She had long black hair that she wore down. "Oh, look Darry, you match," Steve pointed out. The girl smiled a little. She was taken aback by the presence of big men in costumes, but she tried not to show that she was scared.

Soda tried to put her at ease by sounding charming. "Hi, what a nice costume, what's your name?" he asked.

"Maggie," she replied.

"Help yourself Maggie," Soda pointed at the bowl with candy, "we've got the best kind." She stuck her hand into the bowl and started grabbing the candy while everybody was waiting in anticipation. Then Two-Bit stuck his hand out abruptly. The girl screamed and let go of the candy. Everybody laughed except for Maggie. She was holding her breath, "You guys," she finally said smiling a little. Then she was just standing there awkwardly.

"C'mon," Darry prompted, "take the candy."

She reached into the bowl, took a handful and put it in her basket. "Thank you," she said smiling again.

"You are welcome," Darry replied smiling as well. "Don't pay any attention to that grim reaper on your way out," he added.

"I'll try," Maggie replied as she was leaving.

The trick or treaters continued showing up for the rest of the evening. Most of them got real scared of Dally, but laughed at Two-Bit's trick. One little girl, who was around five started crying when Dally jumped of his seat all of the sudden. Her mother tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop crying. Her face was painted, and she kept smudging the paint all over her face as she was rubbing her eyes.

Dally would never admit it, but he hated to see the little girl cry. Maybe I overdid it with this one, he thought. He took off his mask and started walking towards the girl. She backed off as he was approaching her, "Mom I wanna go home," she said to her mother through her tears. "Look, don't cry," Dally said trying not to sound rough, "it's just me, I'm not that scary am I?" "I wanna go home," the girl repeated taking her mother's hand. "Ok sweetie," her mother said, and they started walking away.

The guys saw the whole thing through the window. "We can't just let them walk away like that," Pony said quickly. He grabbed a bunch of candy and ran outside. "Wait, ma'am." he yelled. The woman turned around. "Please wait," Pony said again. "Please don't cry," he said to the girl, "It's just Dally he's not that scary." The girl rubbed her eyes, but stopped crying. "Here," Pony dropped all the candy into the girl's basket.

"Thank you," she said quietly, taking a Hershey's bar and starting to unwrap it.

By 9:30 the kids stopped showing up, and the guys were out of candy. Dallas came inside and took off his mask. Two-Bit came out from under the box and stretched. "My legs fell asleep sitting there," he complained.

"Who wants to hear a creepy story?" Soda yelled plopping down on the floor.

"I sure do." Steve plopped next to him. The rest also sat down in a circle and Soda was about to begin.

"Wait," Dallas said. He got up and turned the lights off. "That's better," he said. So they sat down in a circle in complete darkness and Soda started his story. The story was about a man who bought a book from a witch, only he didn't know she was a witch, and the book was wrapped in plastic. He threw the plastic in the garbage and went to sleep.

At midnight the plastic turned into little plastic people. Together they grabbed the knife and murdered the man in his sleep. The story went on telling how the plastic people snuck up to different peoples' homes and murdered them in their sleep. The guys listened in silence, holding their breaths.

"Is it near the end?" Two-Bit asked awkwardly.

"Soon," Soda said, "but not yet." He finished the story with one man finding the witch and getting the spell from her that stopped plastic people from even more murders.

"That's good shit," Dally said after Soda finished. Johnny and Pony didn't say anything, but Johnny was glad the light wasn't on because he was sure he was pale and he didn't want anyone to see that.

"Yeah that was pretty good, Soda," Darry said, "Where did you learn that?"

"Don't remember," Soda replied, "seems like I always just knew it."

"Now lemme tell one." Dally interrupted. He started a story about a babysitter who killed the kids she was babysitting.

"Nice one," Steve gave it a whistle after Dally had finished.

Then Pony and Johnny told a story each. The guys were impressed. They weren't sure if Pony or Johnny knew any scary stories, but apparently they did.

All of the sudden they heard a strange noise. It sounded like light tapping. Everybody tensed up. "What a hell is that?" Two-Bit asked.

"Did you hear it?" Soda asked Pony.

"Yes," he replied. The sound stopped for a few seconds then started again.

"It's probably coming from the outside. Someone's messing with us," Dallas said. "Let's just keep going."

"No, it's in the room, man." Two-Bit whispered.

"Alright," Darry said, "I'm turning the light on."

"Go ahead, ruin it." Dally said sarcastically, but Darry ignored his comment, got up and turned the light on.

"It's coming from the other room," Soda noticed. They went down the hallway - Soda first then Darry and Ponyboy.

"No it's coming from the bathroom." Pony said.

"Yeah," Darry confirmed. They went to the bathroom door and stopped. The sound was definitely coming from there. "Oh, c'mon," Darry said opening the door to see that the faucet was dripping, the drops hitting the surface creating a tap sound. Darry smiled, "some monster huh."

"I thought you said you had it fixed," Soda said, relieved that that's all it was.

"I never said that," Darry replied.

They went back to the room and told the rest what it was. Then continued telling spooky stories.

"Lemme tell another one," Soda said.

"Go ahead," Darry replied.

"You guys, I think I've had enough." Two Bit said.

"Chicken," Dally called out.

"C'mon you don't want to miss this one," Soda said, "it's really good and I think you are gonna like this one for sure."

"So there was a little girl who moved to a new house. She was very excited to have her own room for the first time in her life. On her first night when she went to sleep she heard a strange tapping on her window. She came up to the window and saw a figure dressed in all black with a pointy hat and long bony fingers with red fingernails. She had especially big red lips. "Do you know what I can do with my big red lips?" the figure asked. The girl was scared. "I don't want to know," she said quickly pulling down the curtains and going back to bed.

"I think I got enough of this, really," Two-Bit said again, trying to get up.

"C'mon man," Soda said grabbing Two-Bit's hand, "you are gonna love this one, I promise."

"Fine," Two Bit sat back down and Soda continued.

"On the second night the same thing happened the girl saw the figure and the figure asked her "Do you know what I can do with my big red lips?" So the girl pulled the curtains down and went to bed. On the third night the same thing happened – "Do you know what I can do with my big red lips?" the figure asked. The girl was tired of it and said "ok what?"

"I'll show you," the figure put her finger to her lips and strummed across them BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL. Soda imitated what the figure did by placing his finger across his lips and strumming across his lips making the BLBLBL sound, then he burst into laughter, Pony joined him, and Johnny who was really tensed up from all the horror stories chuckled. "Are you glad you stayed Two-Bit?" Soda asked.

"Ok, ok you got me," Two-Bit chuckled too.

So they continued telling spooky and silly stories for a little longer. After a while Steve and Two-Bit left, while Dally and Johnny stayed the night.

Johnny took the couch and Dally settled in Darry's arm-chair. Johnny couldn't sleep and kept turning and tossing, the couch squeaking. The squeaking noise prevented Dally form falling asleep. "Hey Johnny," Dally said a little annoyed, "would ya quit turning and tossing the damn thing squeaking."

"Sorry Dal," Johnny replied, and from Johnny's tone of voice Dallas sensed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can't sleep." Johnny replied quietly.

"What's the matter?" Dally asked, "all those horror movies and scary stories are getting to ya?"

"No," Johnny said, then after a pause he added, "Yeah, kind of."

"Shoot Johnny they are just stories, they don't mean nothing."

"I know," Johnny replied even quieter, "I'm sorry."

"How 'bout this?" Dallas said, getting up and moving the arm-chair next to the couch by Johnny's head. "If I stay here would that make you feel better?" Johnny didn't want to sound too eager so he said "I guess." "C'mon go to sleep now." Dally said yawning, then sitting down and closing his eyes. In about ten minutes both Dally and Johnny were fast asleep. Then just like that Halloween was over. It was a new day tomorrow.


End file.
